Second Tokka Week
by Rand0mV1rus
Summary: I chose to enter Tokka Week to prove that just because I write TophXOC stories doesn't mean I don't love Tokka. So enjoy these hopefully funny Tokka moments!
1. Oblivious

I've decided to do day 2 first because I just found out about the second Tokka week the day before it started and I was a little slow with the first day so… yeah.

BTW the first part is pretty stupid and doesn't even need to be there, but I put it there anyway. You know, for laughs and chuckles. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't A: TLA nor it's characters.

* * *

(Cue theme music!):

_He's Sokka, the oblivious, meat-loving idea guy._

On today's episode, we find our beloved Sokka polishing his boomerang outside on a hilltop when Toph decides to ask him a question.

Hey Snoozles," she began, "Do you like, maybe… wanna… I don't know… go out… sometime?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow. "But, we are out."

"No, I mean like go out."

"You mean like an out-of-body experience? No thanks. Ask Aang, he's probably into that stuff."

Toph stood up and punched him hard in the arm. "Damn Snoozles, you sure are oblivious!" She shouted as stormed off down the hill.

"Was it something I said?" He asked to himself as he rubbed his arm.

(Cue theme music!):

_He's Sokka. The oblivious meat-loving idea guy.

* * *

  
_

The following show is brought to you in part by "Cactus Juice" It's the quenchiest!

"Hello and welcome back to another episode of "The Alligator Chaser" I'm your host Irwin Stevens. After three decades of new shows every week, our show has officially run out of animals to cover. So that's why the producers gave us this."

Irwin pulls off a curtain revealing a giant electronic portapotty.

"A time machine! No we can travel back to the Triassic ages in search of dinosaurs. Come on camera guy, let's go!"

Irwin steps into the machine followed by the camera guy.

"Alright Jack, close the door and pull the switch." Irwin told his assistant.

"Sure thing Irwin!" Jack replied as he closed the door and pulled the switch. All of a sudden there was electricity cracking and the lights started to flicker. Then, there was a huge flash of light and smoke appeared. Once it cleared the time machine was gone.

"So… who wants pizza?" Jack asked.

"I do!" Everyone cheered.

"Great! I'll order Papa John's."

"AWW!" Everyone groaned.

* * *

Electricity crackled as a flash of light appeared along with smoke. A machine appeared and the door opened up.

"Crikey! That was a wild ride. Now, let's go dinosaur chasing!"

Irwin walked carefully through the thick jungle wilderness and popped his head out of one of the bushes.

"Whoa look over there!"

The camera showed a giant, blue four-legged creature with a long neck eating leaves out of a tree.

Right there is a Katarasaurus. A very motherly creature who is obviously a herbivore. Uh-oh, looks like she's got some company."

Two more dinosaurs came from different directions. One was flying with orange skin and a pointy beak while the other walked on all four and had red skin with burned mark on its left eye.

"It's a Giddysaurus and an Angstadon! And they seem to be fighting for the Katarasaurus' love."

The Giddysaurus pecked at its enemy while the Angstadon bit its leg. Soon the Katarasaurus left and went into a lake.

"Oh, I guess that's the one that got away. Let's move on."

Irwin headed towards the middle of a plain when he saw an enormous blue two-legged dinosaur eating a dead dinosaur.

"Quick, behind that rock!"

Irwin and the camera guy hid behind a huge boulder. The dinosaur looked at the rock for a second and went back to eating.

"I don't believe it. It's an Obliviousaurus Rex and it appears to be feasting on a dead Jetceretops. The O-Rex was considered to be a very intellectual being and was rivaled only by one other creature."

All of a sudden a green four-legged creature with a ball shape at the end of its long tail appeared from the other direction.

"Speak of the Devil. There it is now, the Badassaton. Now, it has been argued that the Badassaton was the O-Rex's mate, however being totally oblivious to her love towards him we dubbed it the Obliviousaurus Rex."

"How do you even know all this?" The camera guy asked.

"In my before life I was two hundred fifty million year old tree. Until I was cut down to make room for a mini-mall. But, enough about my story, let's watch."

The Badassaton moved towards the O-Rex and drew a heart shape in front of it with its tail. The O-Rex just looked at this and continued eating. Then, the Badassaton moved right next to the O-Rex and rubbed it head against its thigh. The O-Rex looked confused and once again continued to eat his meal. The Badassaton looked annoyed and thumped the O-Rex hard on the back of its head causing it to fall face first into the carcass. The Badassaton stomped in the other direction furiously.

"Oh, as you can see the O-Rex really lives up to its name. Well, let's get back to the time machine camera guy." There was silence. "Camera guy?"

Irwin turned around to see the camera guy had committed suicide by strangling himself.

"What the-" Irwin looked to his left to see a pink two-legged dinosaur that stood about eight feet high.

"Crikey! It's a Annoyaraptor. This beast sends a screech signal into the brain that only the victim can hear that annoys its prey until they commit suicide."

The Annoyaraptor screeched causing Irwin to fall to his knees while screaming. He quickly picks up the camera and points it to his face.

"I'm Irwin Stevens and this has the last episode of "The Alligator Chaser" see you in the next life mates. " He then bashes his head hard into the camera continuously until he dies.

**THE END**

**In loving memory of Steve Irwin  
**

**1962-2006**

**R.I.P.  
**


	2. Shenanigan

I own neither A: TLA nor its characters.

The following show is brought to you in part by "Guitar Hero" for the Nintendo DS. Guaranteed to give you carpal tunnel syndrome or your money back!

Hello and welcome back to another episode of "Fireside Words". I'm your host Buzz Killington," said a formally dressed man with a top hat and monocle on his right eye sitting in a chair right beside a lit fireplace.

Today's word is 'shenanigan'.

Definition: A deceitful confidence trick or mischief causing discomfort or annoyance.

Though its origin is unknown it is believed that it comes from Irish slonnachuighim or 'playing the fox'.

"However, a new discovery has been made that the word comes from China that was used by people who fell 'victim' to the pranks of the ones known as Toph and Sokka.

"Let's look back to some of their shenanigans shall we?" Buzz pulled out a six-inch thick book from the other side of his chair titled "Tokka Shenanigans" and opened it up. "Now let's see here…" he said as he skimmed through the pages. "Ah, here's a good one.

Shenanigan 157: This one takes place during an anniversary celebration of the end of the hundred-year war at the Fire Lord's palace."

"So… everything set?" Sokka asked his partner in mischief.

"Yep." Toph replied. "Now we play the waiting game. Untampered cake?"

"Please. Untampered tea.?"

"Thank you."

A few hours later

"TOPH!!! SOKKA!!!!!" Katara yelled from behind.

"Yesssss?" They both asked innocently in unison.

"For spiking the drinks with Cactus Juice…"

"I feel pretty.

Oh so pretty.

I feel pretty and witty and bright.

And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight." Zuko sang over and over again as he danced around the ballroom.

"And putting laxatives in the cake…"

We're out of paper!" Aang yelled from the bathroom.

"Eww. Anyway, you two are in big trouble." Katara took a swig of her water. "What do you have to say for yourselves."

"Well, we did learn one thing." Toph said grinning.

"And what's that?" Katara asked as she took another drink of her water.

"We found out there's an odorless, tasteless, and clear laxative." Sokka said trying to suppress his snicker and utterly failing.

"What do you mean-" Katara stopped mid-question and felt her bowels move and looked at her water.

"When I get back, I'm giving you the scolding of a lifetime." She said venomously.

Make Way!!!!!!!" She yelled as she dashed through he hallways.

Sokka and Toph burst out laughing and rolled over on the ground clutching their stomachs.

"Hmm… yes. Jolly good laugh." Buzz said as he smoked his pipe.

Just then someone handed him a note.

"What's this?" Buzz quietly read it. "Well ladies and gentlemen, it appears that I've been canceled for being 'lame' as it says." He stood up and grabbed his cane.

"Well, since I have nothing left to lose, let me say this: I. Hate. Tokka. I'm a Toko fan,. Nobles have no business wandering around with… _peasants." _He said peasants with disgust.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Every Tokka fan yelled. "GET HIM!!!!!!" They roared as they charged towards Buzz.

"Oh my."

The Tokka fans picked him up and carried him outside.

"I say, unhand me you foul beasts!" Buzz shouted as he beat some Tokka fans with his cane.

"Okay!" They all said as they threw him in a dumpster and walked away.

Buzz popped his head out with a banana peel on it. "This is why I hate Tokkaneers."


	3. Flame

**A/N: Not particularly proud of this. It was last minute. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither A: TLA nor its characters**

Flame

A Taang writer just finished writing his latest story and is about to post it on .

"And post." The Taang writer clicked his mouse and leaned back in his chair.

"Now I wait for reviews."

"Sweetie, dinnertime! Wash your hands"

"Coming mom!" The Taang writer stood up and went to the restroom.

_30 minutes later_.

The Taang writer came back and checked his email. "Oh, a review." He clicked on the link and read it.

"Hey! Taang sucks! Tokka's the OTP! Stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" the review said.

"What the fung, shui! I'm going to tell this guy what's what!" The Taang was going to reply when he realized it was an anonymous person and couldn't reply.

"This isn't over!"

_One week later._

"Order! Order! This Avatar shippings meeting will now begin. The Ambassador of the Taang shipping has the floor." The President of Avatar shippings proclaimed.

"Yeah, some Tokka fan has been flaming every Taang story ever made!"

"And Sukka!"

"And Toko!"

And Katokka!" Everyone turned their heads to the ambassador of Katokka.

"Who let you in here? We expelled you last year! Security!!!"

Two big guards picked up the Ambassador of Katokka. "Long live incest!!!!!!!" he shouted as he was carried out of the building.

"Anyway, has it ever occurred to you people that you can just disable anonymous reviews?" The president suggested.

There was silence until the Ambassador of Teoph stood up. "Yes it has. There's just one problem with that."

The president raised his eyebrow "And what's that?"

"We really love reviews."

"That's a stupid reason! Does everyone else feel this way?" Everyone raised their hands.

The president rubbed his temples. "Anyone else have any comments?"

The ambassador of Tokka raised his hand and put her feet on the chair in front of her. "I do. I don't see the problem. I think this is great! And their putting you all in your place." She said with a grin.

"I'll put you in your place pedophile lover!" The ambassador of The Toke (or however you want to spell it) roared.

"You're one to talk no one even talks about your shipping anymore" Ty Lokka intervened. Everyone started arguing until the president banged his gavel.

"Order! Order! The way I see it, all of you have no one to blame but yourselves. Just disable the stupid anonymous reviews! The meeting is adjourned." And with that the president banged his gavel and walked toward the exit.

"Excellent meeting Mr. president, as always." said the vice president.

"Thank you vice president Kissass. Though, if whoever posted those reviews wanted to get under the skin of all non-Tokka shippings involving Toph and Sokka they most definitely succeeded."

_Meanwhile in a hotel._

"A new Sukka story. Let's flame it!" Sokka proclaimed.

"Yeah! And after that let's flame a Toko story!" Toph said.

"Alright! This Internet thing is amazing! Hard to believe it can fit in this rectangular thing." Sokka wondered.

"Does it matter? Let's get back to flaming!"

"You got it!" Sokka said as he continued typing.

I was going to make this an angst story about either Toph or Sokka dying in a fire, but then I realized that it's been done. And then I realized there is more than one meaning of the word "flame". Thus, this chapter was born!

**Please R&R. **


	4. Sneak Attack

**A/N: Bet you didn't expect this to come out of today's prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither A: TLA nor its characters**

Sneak Attack

"The doctor will see you now Mr. MyMann." The nurse told a patient sitting in the waiting room.

"Thank you nurse." The patient said as he took the nurses hand as she guided him to a room.

"Hello, Steve." The doctor said.

"Hello, Dr. Domuch."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, lately I've had an unusual appetite for meat and I'm blind." Mr. Mann explained.

"Hmm. I can only think of one cause: Tokkitis." The doctor said.

"Tokkitis?"

"Yes. You see, long ago there were two people named Toph and Sokka. They were great war heroes. So great the Earth Kingdom extracted some of their DNA and combined it in order to create super-warriors that could bend earth as well as metal and become a master swordsman.

"Once finished, they injected some into a "volunteer". Unfortunately, instead of becoming a bender and master swordsman; he became blind and addicted to meat. Both were things that Sokka and Toph had. Thus, they named it Tokkitis"

"Well... how come I have it?"

"Tokkitis is highly contagious. It sneaks into your body and attacks your brain."

"Surely, you can't be serious."

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley."

"Is there anything that can help with this virus?"

"Well, there is one cure for Tokkitis. It's called Katarynol. You see, Katara was Sokka's younger brother, but she acted very motherly and kept him and Toph in check. Thus, they extracted some of her DNA to counteract Tokkitis. I'll right you up a prescription." Dr. Domuch grabbed a paper, filled it out, and handed it to Steve.

"Take this to the pharmacist. Ask the nurse to give you a cane."

"Thanks, Doc." Steve then stood up, put his hands on the wall, and carefully walked down the hallway.

Dr. Domuch started filling out some papers, but then everything went blurry, and then black. He then thought about eating a nice juicy Porterhouse steak.

"Uh-oh"

**How's that for originality?**


	5. Hide and Seek

This is the worst prompt I'll write for Tokka week. I had a no inspiration for this, so I just slapped a bunch of stuff together. If you don't enjoy it, sorry! D:

Disclaimer: I own neither A: TLA, nor it's characters

Hide and Seek

"Log entry 1532: It's been 2 hours since I've seen my friends and family. I'm currently on the run from the foulest of beasts. Who shall be referred to as "It". Luckily, I have my sharp wit and hunting skills to help me escape "It". I just pray to the spirits I make it out of this alive. End log." Sokka wrote in his journal. He put it in his pocket and carefully moved towards the other end of the tree.

He looked down and saw "It" standing perfectly still.

'Don't worry,' he thought, '"It" can't feel me from here. I'm perfectly safe.' Sokka moved just a quarter of an inch, but still ended up stepping on a twig, making a "snap" sound.

"It" jerked "It's" head in Sokka's direction and threw a rock straight at his forehead.

He fell down onto the ground back-first. He groaned as he tried to stand up. Just when he got to his feet, "It" kissed him right on the lips, causing him to go wide-eyed. Just as Sokka was about to deepen the kiss, "It" broke it and smiled.

"You're it, Snoozles! Good luck finding me!" "It" said as "It" ran off into the woods.

Sokka's jaw dropped trying to comprehend what just happened. He shook his head and took out his journal.

"Log entry 1533": After all my efforts, "It" managed to find me, as well as catch me by surprise by kissing me. I'll get "It" back though. I have a plan. End log."

Sokka grinned deviously as he took out his "secret weapon".


	6. Fairy Tale

**I decided to end the school week with style.**

**This is to make up for yesterday's prompt.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither A: TLA, nor its characters.**

**Fairy Tale**

"Daddy, can tell me a story?" A little girl asked her father.

"Sure thing, sweetie. What would like to here?" The father replied.

"One of your random specials!" The little squealed.

The father smiled, "You got it. One random special coming up. What subject?"

The little thought for a moment and soon shouted "Fairy Tale!"

"Alright, give me a moment." The father told his daughter as he thought for a while.

"Well?" The little girl complained growing impatient.

"Patience. Inspiration doesn't always come when you want it to." The father looked around and noticed a picture of Toph and Sokka his daughter drew on the wall.

"I got it. And this one will involve your two favorite characters in the whole entire world: Toph and Sokka."

The daughter squealed again.

"Alright, Once upon a... Mornight, there were two mystical creatures. One was a leprechaun, named Toph and a dwarf, named Sokka."

Sokka, a dwarf? I just don't see that." The daughter criticized.

The father rubbed her head and smiled. "That's because you don't have an imagination.

"Anyway, Sokka and Toph were on a quest to... stop the darkness and lameness coming from the King of Emos: Zuko, by playing a prank on him so big that he'll turn into a bald, happy-go-lucky monk... with arrows for tattoos.

"So Toph and Sokka were walking down a green brick sidewalk to avoid getting hit by the crazy Azula who ran over people who walked on the yellow brick road with her monster truck.

"They reached the front gates of King Zuko's castle, but were immediately halted by hundreds of guards."

"Did Toph earthbend them to the next tomorrow?" The daughter interrupted.

"No, she took out a pebble and placed it on the ground."

"A pebble?"

"Yes, that's what I just said." The father smiled and rubbed his daughter's head again.

"Then, Sokka poured water on it. Can you guess what happened next?"

"A giant monster came out and ate up all the guards?"

"Worse. It was... Sokka's older sister, Katara! She nagged all the guards to death."

"Poor guards." The daughter whispered.

"Don't worry, they got to meet Elvis, Kurt Cobain, 2Pac, and black Michael Jackson."

"Who are they"

The father's eyes widened. "I'm going to pretend I didn't here that.

"Anyway, after getting past the guards they came across two body guards, named Mai and Ty Lee. They were about to attack when Toph shouted 'Sokka, look!' Sokka looked at the roof. "'Run!' Toph shouted, and Mai and Ty Lee took off in the other direction.

"Toph and Sokka stormed into King Zuko's throne room and caught him listening to "My Chemical Romance".

'What are you doing here? Leave, you're interrupting my "Cutting Time"'. Zuko took out a razor blade, folded up his sleeve, and was about to cut on a line that said "Cut Here", when Sokka threw his boomerang at the blade knocking it out of Zuko's hand.

"Sokka waited for his boomerang to return, but it never did. It turns out he threw an axe.

"Toph rolled her eyes and held up a picture of Zuko as a nerd. Zuko hissed, 'NO!!! I'm not that person anymore! I'm cool now!!' He screamed as he backed towards his throne.

"Meanwhile, Sokka quickly placed a whoopee cushion on his throne and backed away.

Toph walked forward and right before Zuko sat in his throne, she shouted 'Poser!'

"Because of the room's size and ventilation system, the sound was amplified and was heard throughout the whole castle."

"Wait, the castle has vents?" The daughter asked.

"Who's telling the story?"

"You."

"Thank you.

Zuko's face went bright red and burst into orange flames. When the flames died down a happy-go-lucky, bald monk appeared, except instead of a guy, it was a girl.

'Avatar State. Yip, Yip.'

The End."

"Wait, that's it? I thought they had to pull a giant prank in order for that to happen."

"Well, honey, All Emos emotions are more amplified than us, including embarrassment. So to him, that is like someone recording you sing along with Britney Spears and make out with a Harry Potter cardboard cut out and post it on Youtube."

"Whoa."

"Yeah... well goodnight."

"But, that made no sense! Daddy, come back here!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." The father said as he turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Bed... bugs?"

**This is the most random thing I have ever written. You're Welcome.**


	7. Chocolate

**I'm ending Second Tokka the only way I know how: With randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither A: TLA, nor its characters.**

Chocolate

A slim, spiky-haired red head walked into any alley in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se carrying a briefcase. They stopped at the center of the alley to meet another man who carried two briefcases in both hands.

"You have the stuff?" The other man asked.

The red-haired man patted his briefcase. "Right here. You?"

The other man opened one briefcase revealing many gold pieces.

The slim man smiled and opened his own briefcase revealing many assortments of chocolates.

"I think we have a deal. By the way, why didn't we just use chests? You can't fit much in these things." The red-haired man asked pointing at his briefcase.

The other man shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "I thought it would be cooler."

The red-haired man rolled his eyes, "Whatever, here are your imports." Just as they were about to make the trade, Dai Li agents appeared and surrounded the alley.

"In the name of the Earth King, your under arrest for illegal importing." The other man shouted.

The red-haired man grinned and took out a bomb. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me!!!!!" He lit the bomb with firebending and threw it on the ground.

Just before it went off, a Dai Li agent muttered, "All this for a bunch of sweets?"

The bomb made a huge explosion sending the briefcase of chocolates soaring into the sky unharmed.

_Meanwhile, in the upper-ring._

"Flowers? Jewelry? No, she can't see them." Sokka thought, as he walked across the town looking for something to give Toph for Qi Qiao Jie, but to no avail.

After a while he dropped to his knees and yelled to the sky: "Why does it have to be this difficult? Can't the spirits cut me a break?" He sighed, "Oh, who am I kidding it's not like gifts fall out of the sky."

Just then a briefcase landed in front of him. Sokka took cover by a merchant's stand and looked up at the sky. When, it looked like the coast was clear, he grabbed a stick and poked the briefcase.

"Looks safe." He said as he bent down and carefully opened it up. Inside were brown, square shaped objects. Sokka picked one up and sniffed it. It smelled edible, he took a small bite and his mouth became full with a sweet sensation of... sweetness.

After Sokka recovered, he shook his head. "I bet Toph would love these!" He closed the briefcase and stood up.

He looked around for a second. "Juicy steaks just don't fall out of the sky." He opened his mouth up towards the sky. Overhead flew a squirrel-crow who pooped into the ground below it and right into Sokka's mouth.

Sokka's face turned green and ran towards the corner to puke.

"I hate you, Rand0mV1rus." Sokka snarled at me.

"Hey, quit breaking the forth wall!" I shouted.

"Only if you transport me back to my house." Sokka said crossing his arms with the briefcase still in his hand.

"Fine." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Sokka walked into his house and noticed Toph lying down on the couch. "'Bout time you got back, Snoozles." She said, picking her nose with her pinky.

"For your information, I was out getting you a gift." Sokka retorted.

Toph blushed and sat up. "What?" She asked.

"Yep, it took me a while, but I managed to find something for both of us to enjoy."

"Well, hurry up! What is it?" Toph asked both impatiently and eagerly.

Sokka opened up the briefcase and turned to face her. "Ahem", Toph stated as she pointed to her pale eyes.

"Oh, right. Here." Sokka took out a chocolate and placed it in Toph's hand.

"The edible meaning of life. Eat it!" Sokka encouraged.

"Okay, Okay." Toph threw the chocolate in her mouth and chewed. Her eyes widened, she experienced a sensation so amazing I'm too lazy to write about it.

"These. Are. Amazing! What are they called" Toph asked.

"Well, Rand0mV1rus calls them chocolates."

"Who's that?"

"What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall?!"

"Sorry." Sokka said holding his hands up.

"You know, I'm like a God right now. I'm can make you or anyone else do anything I want. For example."

Sokka leaned forward and kissed Toph on the lips passionately, causing her eyes to widen and slowly close as she deepened the kiss.

After about minute later, they broke free and gasped for air.

"You know," Toph began, "that tasted better than the chocolates."

Toph pounced on Sokka and kissed him so aggressively, they fell off the couch. That didn't break the kiss though. So gave me a thumb's up and went back to business.

"You're welcome."

**I did a **_**little**_** research, (Emphasis on "little".) about Valentine's Day in China. There's a festival called "Qi Qiao Jie", that is similar to Valentine's Day, except has differences I'm too lazy to type up. If that offended anyone in any way, the best I can do is write: "I'm sorry". **


End file.
